Could Be The Same
by stranger12
Summary: Eliza meets Freddie in Seattle. Sort of


**Grey's Anatomy / Selfie – Could Be The Same**

Eliza meets Freddie in Seattle. Sort of

* * *

Dr. DeLuca was having a– It was an okay day. He'd ended things– Been dumped by Dr. Pierce not too long ago, and work had been a little difficult to continue as usual, with only a little less whispers following his every move. At least now his skills weren't being questioned at every turn for something unrelated to medicine, but still.

His day was– Unremarkable. And then he walked up next to a Korean man clearly holding back his groans of pain.

"Hello, I'm Dr. DeLuca. What seems to be the problem?" – the man blinked at him and stared for a beat too long, then shook his head.

"Oh, hi, hello, Dr. DeLuca. I, ah, I had a bit of an accident while I was leaving my hotel earlier today, and my ankle is quite, ah, painful" – he cleared his throat and frowned again – "Do I... Are you by any chance...?"

"Yes?" – DeLuca started to examine the man, a Henry Higgs by his chart and tried to ignore the way he was being stared at.

"You seem really familiar, in fact, to a colleague of mine back in New York. Do you by any chance...?"

"OH MY GOD, Henry!" – a woman exclaimed, and next thing DeLuca knew, he was being shoved aside by a tall, long haired red head – "I'm so sorry, I couldn't get out of the conference fast enough! Are you okay, what happened!"

"Eliza. I slipped and took a bad fall outside of the hotel, but it is not a problem, it will all be alright in no time, do not worry yourself, dear"

"But of course I need to worry! You already broke your arm that one time, and I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Did you sustain any other injuries when you broke your arm?" – DeLuca interrupted, and the woman snapped her head to him, slapping him some with her hair.

"Freddie! What– What are you doing here?! You're not a doctor!" – she gasped as she looked at his hair – "What happened to your swop?! Oh, baby, it's just dreadful!"

"Eliza, Eliza" – Henry hissed – "That is clearly NOT Freddie"

"What?"

"This is Dr. DeLuca"

"Andy DeLuca?" – the woman questioned, and the Dr. started.

"Excuse me?"

"That's how Freddie always called one of his cousins that looked exactly like 'im, except nowhere near as hot" – she looked him over and paused around his midsection, much to his slight mortification – "His words, not mine" – she quickly added after shaking herself away from his body – "Sorry"

"I... You've met my cousin Freddie, that's– Great"

"Yeah, we kinda dated for a while, you know, but, hum, anyway, what's the deal with Henry though? That's way more important than– You know"

"Correct. What is going to happen now, Dr. DeLuca?" – Henry pointedly asked.

"I just need to finish your examination, perhaps ask a few more questions about your medical history... But you'll definitely need an X–Ray" – he looked at the man's ankle and gently touched it. Henry whimpered and Eliza softly passed a hand on his forehead – "Though I think it's safe to say it's at the very least fractured"

"Great"

"Hey, it's not that bad, we can get all the Starbucks coffee we want while we're in town" – Eliza said playfully.

"I need to get back to New York as soon as the conference is done, Eliza, I can't just–!"

"Hey, hey, hush. Let Freddie's couz do his thing and you just be a good little patient, alright?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but could you possibly–" – DeLuca tried but the red head just nodded and stepped away from Henry's bed.

"I will go look for the nearest coffee place and will be right back, babe, call me if you need me, okay? Love you?" – she waved and turned around to strut out the doors.

"Girlfriend?" – DeLuca asked, only slightly curious about his cousin's ex. She looked exactly like Freddie's type, beautiful and flighty, and not quite who a man like Henry Higgs appeared to be would have for a companion, but who was he to judge.

"Fiancée" – Henry corrected with a little smile – "I suppose I ought to apologize for her behavior, and mine, but you do indeed look remarkably like Freddie, other than the, hum, the hair, it really does make a difference" – the man's eyes travelled fleetingly to DeLuca's head.

"It's fine, really. When we were little, no one could tell us apart"

"If you looked so alike even then, I cannot fault people for it"

"Yeah, well" – DeLuca cleared his throat – "Let me just finish up, send you off to X–Ray... And we'll see how we proceed from there, alright?"

"No problem, Dr."

Later, once Henry's foot was in a cast after the X–Ray showed he had a small fracture on his ankle, DeLuca was surprised when Eliza came up to him, tossing her perfectly styled hair back. While he was fairly different from his cousin, he could definitely appreciate her charms, even if she was a little loud, fussy with Henry and all around–

Actually, she was pretty darn delightful.

"So, I just wanted to say thanks for taking such good care of Henry" – she said, smiling happily – "He's kind of a klutz, but he's pretty bummed 'bout the whole cast thing"

"Yeah, I caught that. Workaholic, huh?"

"You know it, it is so annoying, but it's not that hard to drag him away from the office, if you know what I mean" – she smirked briefly – "So, can I take a pic with you to send to Freddie? He won't believe it when I tell him we ran into you"

"Hum, sure"

"Let's go by Henry. They're actually pretty good friends, despite, you know"

"Freddie being your ex and Henry being your fiancée?"

"Yeah! I mean, Freddie's the best, he's so nice, but, you know, we weren't right for each other"

"Henry's a good guy" – she grinned widely, honestly and brightly.

"I know! Now c'mon" – she glared at his hair – "I hate that you don't even take the time to comb it"

"I comb it!"

"With something other than your fingers? Don't lie, I know these things"

"... I'm a doctor, I don't need–"

"Everyone needs to look their best, but anyway, c'mon"

DeLuca posed on one side of an indulgent (and slightly drugged) Henry, and Eliza on the other. A passing Dr. Grey took the picture with a raised eyebrow, and Eliza's smile and profuse thanks seemed to lift even her dowdy spirits.

"Hashtag, DoctorFreddie" – the red head stated, making her fiancée roll his eyes, but DeLuca just chuckled.


End file.
